


easy like sunday morning

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Emergency Medical Technicians, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Slice of Life, if it weren't for all the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: chanyeol tries not to fall for the handsome man with the injured boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/profile)[writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/).

  


  
  
  
“we need to get up early tomorrow, right? monday mornings are the worst. _almost_ as bad as working on sundays. tell me why we have to work on sundays again?”  
  
chanyeol looks over to his partner and chuckles softly. “i actually don’t mind sundays. and it’s not like we can tell everyone: ‘hey, try not to get injured on sundays. monday through saturdays only.’ this is our _job_ , jongin. we _chose_ to do it, and now we just gotta deal with it.”  
  
jongin turns to face chanyeol and glares at him with an intense piercing stare. “why am i partnered with you again?” he asks, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on chanyeol.  
  
“can you keep your eyes on the road, please? i would rather you not crash this vehicle, we’d never hear the last of it,” chanyeol urges, double and triple checking that his seatbelt is securely fastened.  
  
“relax, dude. it’s not like we’re en route to a—” jongin is interrupted by the crackle of the radio coming to life.  
  
“ambulance number sixty one, trip and fall at residence, unconscious adult male.”  
  
“ambulance sixty one, responding,” chanyeol tells the dispatcher through the transceiver before noting down the address.  
  
“buckle up, bro. we’re in for a ride,” jongin says before turning on the siren and hitting the acceleration pedal. “yay for sundays.”  
  
  
  
  
“you gotta do something! it’s sehun! he fell over and he's not getting up! i've tried everything, you need to save him!” a frantic man babbles as soon as chanyeol and jongin pull up to the apartment block.  
  
“calm down, sir. help is here now, please show us the way and we’ll do our best to attend to sehun’s injuries,” jongin informs the man and gestures for chanyeol to fetch the stretcher from the back of the van.  
  
“what’s your name?” chanyeol asks as they enter the lift.  
  
“k-kyungsoo.”  
  
“hi, kyungsoo. i’m chanyeol. and could you tell me your relationship to the injured?”  
  
“he’s my boyfriend. you’ve got to save him. please. i can’t live without him!”  
  
“we’ll do our best,” chanyeol tells him, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder to comfort him. kyungsoo takes a deep breath, clearly trying to hold back the tears.  
  
it’s a pity, chanyeol thinks. despite the man’s dishevelled state, his hair’s a mess and his eyes are red and puffy, but chanyeol can tell that kyungsoo is attractive and _exactly_ his type. the good ones are always taken, he says silently in his head before admonishing himself for being distracted by kyungsoo’s beauty. he’s here to do his job— _to save people_ —not to ogle at handsome strangers. _unavailable_ handsome strangers.  
  
“do you know if he’s currently taking any medication? any allergies?” jongin asks, unfolding the stretcher and pulling it out into the hallway.  
  
“n-no, not that i know of. i think his aunt is allergic to cats?”  
  
chanyeol offers kyungsoo a warm smile. “any medical history we should know about?”  
  
kyungsoo shakes his head. with trembling hands, kyungsoo inserts the key into the lock and opens the front door. rushing into the living room, he drops to his knees. “hang in there, sehunnie baby. help is here now. you can't leave me, you just can’t. we promised, remember?”  
  
chanyeol and jongin enter the apartment and they both stare at kyungsoo before looking at each other in confusion.  
  
“where’s your boyfriend, sir?” jongin asks the man.  
  
“right _here_ ,” kyungsoo points to the floor. “will you stop standing around and do something?! please!”  
  
jongin takes a step back and whispers quietly into chanyeol’s ear, “tell me why you like sundays again.”  
  
chanyeol, in utter disbelief, is at a loss for words. he’s not quite sure what to make of the situation. he looks to jongin for assistance but his partner already has one foot out of the door and chanyeol knows that it’s jongin’s way of saying ‘ _this one’s all yours. serves you right for what you said earlier_.’  
  
accepting his punishment for opening his big fat stupid mouth, chanyeol nods his head at jongin who exhales a sigh of relief. chanyeol then approaches the man with extreme caution. “sir, with all due respect, we can't do anything to help your _boyfriend_.”  
  
“why not?!” kyungsoo’s eyes dart from chanyeol to jongin, his lips quivering as tears stream down his face. “you gotta save my sehunnie. i’ll do anything. please.”  
  
chanyeol looks straight into kyungsoo's eyes, trying to memorise every feature of the handsome man's face—his thick bushy brows, plush upper lip, moles scattered across his neck. chanyeol is sure he will never forget this day for as long as he lives, a story bound to be passed down to generations to come. with an unwavering tone, chanyeol relays the reason why the man's boyfriend could not be saved. "because sir, that is a _photograph_."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: comments make me happy face.  
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
